Christmas Drabbles
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: A few Christmas drabbles starring the main rivals from all the games. Gameverse. Includes: ConflictShipping, SoulSilverShipping, HoennShipping, TwinLeafShipping, CheckmateShipping, SequelShipping and KalosShipping. Merry Christmas!


**Hi hi! To celebrate the Christmas spirit, I bring you these random drabbles! Hope you enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.** ** _*Add sad and dramatic music here*_**

 _1\. Conflict_

He sighed tiredly after a long day at the gym. He booked all his challengers for this day, and even though he saw it coming, he was still exhausted. As much as he loved the idea of battling, everyone always has their limits, and he was no exception. He had to take a trip to the Pokémon Center atleast 15 times that day, making him feel a little bad for his Pokémon.

Walking- or better said, trudging- towards his house in the familiar town of Pallet, he opens the door, only to be surprised that the lights were on. And that he wasn't alone in his rather small house.

Remembering how his mother wasn't home at the moment due to late Christmas shopping, he grew very suspicious. Walking around the house looking for another presence, he failed to hear light footsteps behind him.

"SURPRISE!" An awfully familiar voice could be heard shouting, while pouncing on his back at the same time. The girl giggled as she watched his shocked expression, as he almost met a horrible fate with the floor of his own living room.

"What the heck, woman?! Get off me!" He swore he would kill this woman some day. She giggled once again and responded with a simple 'Nope,' forcing him to have to forcefully pull her off his back.

She landed gracefully, still enjoying the face he was making with her 'Surprise'. "What the _Arceus_ are you doing in my house?!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the young woman, forcing the word 'Arceus'.

"Is it wrong to visit friends, Greeny?" She winked at him, almost making him groan.

He sighed. "Woman, I would appreciate it if you would _GET OUT OF MY HOUSE_!" Still exhausted, he forcefully dragged the female to his front door. She allowed it, almost as if this was planned. She flashed a smirk as soon as they reached his porch. "Alright, you can go-"

"Oh my." She said over dramatically, interrupting his sentence. She pointed at something above his door, "Look what it is!" His eyes followed her finger, his expression turned from confused to shock. Hanging just above his front door, neatly placed, was a Mistletoe.

"...You planned this, didn't you?" She nodded, a beaming smile on her face.

"Well?" She closed her eyes, as if waiting for him to make his move. He just stood there like a fool. She opened one eyelid, "Aren't you gonna do something? It's tradition, you know!" She said in an almost sing-song voice, closing both her eyes again. Rolling his eyes at her, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

He leaned in slowly, but Leaf was faster. She practically jumped on him, their lips colliding. He could feel his cheeks heat up, from head to toe, at her action. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held onto her waist. It felt like an eternity, but they broke apart. Before he could say anything, she quickly said, "Later, Greeny!" And dashed off to her own house. He chuckled at her reaction, smiling to himself.

At that moment, he wasn't tired anymore. He was wide awake.

 _2\. SoulSilver_

"Yay!" The pigtailed girl was practically dancing in the snow, enjoying the feeling. Wrapped and protected by her winter clothes, she fell on her back, making a snow angel. "Silver, join me!" She laughed, and he simply groaned. He saw snow every year, why was it so special?

"No." He responded coldly. But the young woman was far too used to it, and was unaffected by his personality.

"Pleeease!" She got up from the snow, revealing a newly-made snow angel on the ground, and made her infamous puppy-dog eyes. He looked away, since he knew he could never resist to it, no matter how hard he tried. He caught a quick glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye, and the next thing he knew, he was making a snowman with her.

Finding it a good idea to make two seperate snowmen, she was carefully making its body, while humming a cheerful tune. Making the bottom part slightly bigger than the top, she was satisfied with how it looked so far.

Reaching into the pocket of her rather large sweater, the girl pulled out a carrot, (Since she was overly prepared for this moment,) and carefully placed it on her unfinished snowman as a nose. Adding buttons as its eyes, she took a few steps back, examining her creation. An idea popping in her head, she placed the Santa hat she was wearing on her snowman, completing its cute look. Satisfied, she turned towards Silver to see how he was doing. "Silver? How's your snowman going-" She was cut short after seeing it.

"Um...Silver..." She looked down at his Snowman, only to realize that it looked like a Ditto."Do you.. Need any help?" She noticed how he was struggling with trying to keep it up straight. Growling in frustration, he got up and kicked it harshly, turning it into a pile of snow. _Not that it made any difference, anyway,_ she thought.

"...Silver?"

"WHAT!" He responded harshly, turning towards her with a glare.

"Need any help?" She repeated. He stared at her blankly for a bit before brushing past her and walking away. "Silver?! Come back!" With that, she ran after him, catching up to him quickly and walking next to the short-tempered redhead.

He immediately stopped walking as soon as he heard her sneeze. The sound was so cute it could bring baby Pokémon to shame. She sneezed again, followed by the sound of her teeth chattering, and she was shivering violently. Turns out the cold was getting to her.

Sighing, he walked towards her- ignoring the stare she was giving him- And kissed her forehead. That successfully made her entire face go red.

"There. Now you're not cold." With that, he walked away, trying to hide his own blush, which was a similar color to his flaming red hair. Leaving the poor girl and her snowman in the middle of the snow. She smiled.

"Thank you, Silver..."

 _3\. Hoenn_

May wasn't a very patient person.

And Christmas was no exception. When her parents asked her to go Christmas shopping with her, there was absolutely _no_ way she was going. The idea of being near that many people just to look for presents wasn't very pleasing to her. So, here she was, in her kitchen, after deciding to make a little surprise for them, as well as her neighbours. Even though she, herself, knew that she couldn't cook.

But what could be better than peanut butter cookies for a surprise? Nothing, is what she thought.

Taking the recipe book from her shelf, she read through it rather fast. She began searching through the kitchen, grabbing everything she needed.

A few minutes later, after reading and grabbing all the neccessary ingredients, she continued to read through what she needed to do. Standing in front of her mixing bowl, she took an egg from the fridge.

Trying to crack an egg into the mixing bowl, she watched in horror as it exploded into her hands and on the table, the yolk splattering all over her face. May groaned in frustration and walked towards the sink, washing her face and hands. Drying it neatly, she walked towards the mixing bowl to see her progress. She sighed.

"This was a horrible idea." She said to herself, flipping her hair out of her face, only to have it hanging near her eyes after a few seconds.

Groaning, she stood on her toes and took the flour from her cabinet, only to be surprised to see that it was already slightly open. A huge amount of flour was now on the floor, and she realized that she had to clean it when she was done. Returning to the bowl, she poured the right amount of flour, and carefully, and successfully, put two teaspoons of Vanilla Essence in it.

Later, she inspected her dough closely. It wasn't looking half bad. Slightly satisfied, she rolled it on a chopping board, and made it into shapes of stars, snowmen and Christmas trees. She put her cookies on the pan, pressing it down lightly with a fork, and put them in the oven, setting it on the right temperature.

As she was waiting for her cookies to finish, a sound of a door opening interrupted her. She turned around, only to realize that it was her neighbor. She sighed. _Should've known,_ the girl thought sarcastically.

"Don't you ever knock, Brendan?" She put her hands on her waist while sticking her tongue, and he rolled his eyes at her actions.

"Maybe. What'cha doing?" He changed the subject quickly, and May happened to notice that he was wearing his usual attire. _Doesn't he ever get cold?_

Hearing the oven click, she ran towards it, dragging the cookies out. "I'm making peanut butter cookies." She stated, flashing a sheepish smile.

She placed it on the table, removing the gloves she used to take it out of the oven. "Not bad. I think some of them are a little over cooked though. You can desguise it with the frosting, anyway." She gulped. The girl was never really good with that kind of stuff, especially considering how impatient she was.

"Um... Do you think you can help me with that?" She smiled another sheepish smile before looking down at her shoes.

"Sure. I guess you just know how much better I am than you at everything." She glared at him and playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up..." But the one thing she did know, is that she would enjoy every second of her time with Brendan.

 _4\. TwinLeaf_

She stood in the corner of the room, admiring the work she made in it. Her Christmas tree was in the other corner, with various decorations, and a sparkling golden-colored star on top. The living room was surrounded with sparkling lights, which flickered every few seconds with different colors, and miniature snowy trees were on the table. The bluenette smiled and sighed in satisfaction at the sight. The snow outside threatened to barge into her house, but she took no thought of that, too interested in the Christmas spirit.

The girl was interrupted by a strong knock on the door. Or rather, many knocks on the door. The person pounded it with force, clearly impatient. She didn't need to ask who it was, only one person would do such a thing. She opened the door with a blank face to be greeted with the cold weather outside, as well as a happy and familiar one. This person was also known as her neighbor, Jun.

"Hi, Kari Kari!" He greeted cheerfully, hiding something behind his back. Before Hikari could ask what is was, though, the boy dashed into her house in the direction of her newly decorated tree.

She closed the door to stop the harsh weather from getting into her house, and walked towards her childhood friend. He scanned the tree in interest, looking for a certain branch. Spotting something, he smiled, and placed the object he was hiding on the branch next to it.

On the two branches, next to each other, were two hearts in half, each with a picture of the other. Jun's had a half of Hikari, and hers had a half of him. They thought of making it when they were kids, and kept it until that day.

"So we're making the Christmas party in your house this year, right?" He smiled sheepishly at her, remembering how they celebrate Christmas every year together.

"...Yeah." She replied simply, flashing a small smile in front of her neighbor. they both had a day to look forward to.

 _5\. Checkmate_

He silently read a book on his couch, occasionally sipping a bit of his coffee. Pulling his glasses up his nose to make it be in the right position, he was getting more and more attached to the novel, his eyes fixated on its words. As he was getting to a dramatic part of the story, though, a loud crash was heard behind him, making him jump in surprise and spill his coffee on the carpet. Staring at the newly formed stain, he turned to the source of the noise. A sigh escaped his mouth.

There, sprawled on the floor, was a very dizzy White. Turns out she wanted to surprise him by barging into his house, but she ran into it a little too hard and nearly broke the door. He placed the book on a table and walked towards her, sighing for dramatic effect.

"White, what on earth are you doing?" He stared down at his childhood friend, who already lifted herself from the floor.

"Hi Cheren! I was actually going to surprise you, but..." She trailed off, knowing that the only surprise he got was a carpet stain and a nearly broken door. She smiled sheepishly at him and laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

"Not much of a surprise, I say." He pulled up his glasses again, and White giggled at how nerdy he was.

"Silly! That wasn't the surprise!" His expression turned into one of confusion at her statement, and she smiled sweetly at his reaction.

"It's almost Christmas, remember?" By then he was really confused. _What does that have to do with anything?_

"Yes..."

"So, here's my early present!" Breathing in some air, she closed her eyes, seemingly nervous. Before Cheren could say anything, though, she quickly kissed him dead on the lips. It ended rather quickly, and when he finally opened his eyes, White had already dashed off, yelling, "Bye, Cheren!" Before she closed the door. He simply stood there, thinking back on what just happened.

"Good one, Cheren!" Bianca yelled outside his window, laughing insanely. He ignored her, and touched his lips with a finger.

Turns out, it was the best present he ever received.

 _6\. Sequel_

She sipped her hot chocolate happily. Realizing it was a little too hot, she fanned the inside of her mouth quickly. The boy next to her chuckled a little at the sight, making her glare at him. The two were sitting on the couch, watching television and drinking hot chocolate her mother made. It was snowing heavily outside, making it a nice atmosfere. The bluenette ruffled his hair before taking his own cup and sipping it, not minding if it was hot.

"Hugh, aren't you cold?" The girl asked in bewilderment. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised at her question before shrugging his shoulders.

"Nah. I don't get cold easily like you, Rosa." She stuck her tongue out at him before lightly punching his shoulder, making him roll his eyes.

"Meanie."

Rosa was protected with her Christmas jumpers- which had a picture of a Zebstrika with a Christmas hat on it- a jacket over her clothes, thick cottoned pants and her scarf. As well as Hugh, who was sitting very close to her.

As she was watching her favorite show, she was interrupted by an uncomfortable movement next to her. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just Hugh looking for a comfy position on the couch, but it didn't stop, much to her disapointment. Growing curious, she turned towards the bluenette, which looked like he was trying his very best to keep his cool. Poking his arm, she noticed something, and turned to meet his gaze. _Was he... Shivering?_

"Um, Hugh?" The boy didn't respond, he just stared at her out of the corner of his eye. That was enough to make her continue, though. "Are you cold? You're shivering." She pointed out, making him turn his attention towards the floor.

"Hugh?" She repeated, poking his shoulder lightly.

He took his hot chocolate off the counter and sipped it before responding, "No. I can't be cold, remember?"

"Yeah right. You're shivering."

"I'm not-" He was cut off by something warm, and he looked down to see Rosa resting her head on his chest cutely, "There." She yawned before continuing, "Now you're not cold anymore. Goodnight." With that, she fell sound asleep under a very flushed Hugh. He stared at her sleeping figure before sighing, a smile on his face.

"Goodnight, Rosa..." He rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep. Only this time, he wasn't cold anymore.

 _7\. Kalos_

"...Why are you here again?" The girl asked with a bored look on her face. She was sitting on a table in her house, her head resting on her palm. She watched as her neighbor set up the Christmas tree, and she occassionally complained on why she couldn't do it herself.

"Don't blame me, your mom is the one who invited me." He pointed out, and she simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, then. Make yourself useful and get the ornaments, will you?" She pointed towards the closet lazily, shooing him away. He groaned, knowing that he was the one doing all the work, but he obeyed the girl and got the box of ornaments.

"You know, you _could_ be helping." He placed it on the floor, and the blonde smiled sheepishly before rummaging through the box full of ornaments for a specific one. Finding it in the bottom, she pulled it out of the box, revealing a shiny star made out of glass. Her smile turned sincere as she stared at her favorite ornament.

"Fine. But I'm putting the star on, okay?" He nodded, and they continued to decorate the tree. Calem grabbed the lights from the box and placed it neatly around it. After plugging it in, the tree was sparkling with flashing colors that changed every few seconds. Serena adored Christmas, and even though she sees the tree every year, she's always impressed with it.

"It looks pretty good." He inspected the tree toroughly, adjusting a few ornaments here and there. Serena rolled her eyes at his carefulness, but she was still grateful for his help.

"Yeah. I'm putting the star on now." She stood on her tip-toes to reach the tree- Which was surprisingly tall- But didn't manage to get even close. Huffing, she took a chair from the living room and dragged it next to the tree. She stood on her tip-toes again, trying to reach the tree, but was still a few inches shorter- even on the chair.

"Ugh..." Trying her best not to fall off wasn't good enough. Putting weight on one side of the chair more than the other, it flew backwards, and all Calem could do was watch in horror as Serena fell off the chair in slow motion.

 _"Oh shi-"_ He couldn't continue the sentence as Serena fell on him accidentally, making both of them blush madly. Realizing what had just happened, the honey-haired girl rolled herself off of Calem quickly.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, Calem! I'm such a klutz..." She stared down at the boy- who was still on the floor- and offered him a hand. Once their hands met, they both stared at the ground to hide their flushed faces.

"I-It's okay. It was an accident." She let out a sigh of relief at his answer. He continued, making her meet his gaze curiously. "Hey, Serena?"

"Hm? Yes, Calem-" She was interrupted when his lips met hers.

"Let's put the star together this time, okay?" He smiled at her, watching in slight amusement as she stuttered over her words.

"I.. Um.. Let's... Okay." She nodded slowly, making his smile widen.

"Good."

 **Wee~! It's done! Hope you liked this Christmas fic! It wasn't supposed to be this long o.0 Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And please R &R, they're very appreciated!**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
